How Strong Can You Be
by loversinnerliar
Summary: AU. Zoro, so-called-prince in high school caught kissing a guy in first day of senior year in high school by a new student. Unfortunately, Sanji, the new student, attended same class as Zoro. Will they survive the senior year? ZS. AZ. OOCness?
1. I Don't Know Wrong From Right

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda :D Fanfic made just for fun, not commercial use :D

**Summary:** Zoro, so-called-prince in high school caught kissing a guy in first day of senior year in high school by a new student. Unfortunately, Sanji, the new student, attended same class as Zoro. Will they survive the senior year?

**Pairing:** ZoSan, ZoAce.

**Well, English isn't my main language, so I guess I do many mistakes here and there, and I got not beta reader too :| Mind to help me with those grammar and stuffs? :D And by the way, I'm really sorry for not updating 'Before You Sleep'. I lost my documents for that fanfic, and I forgot the story too :(( I guess I'll make a new one later, wish me luck? :D**

**------  
**

_Maybe I'm mistaken expecting you to fight  
Or maybe I'm just crazy, __**I don't know wrong from right**__  
But while I am still living, I've just got this to say  
It's always up to you if you want to be that_

_Supertramp – School_

***

"…ke up, swee…"

"Hng?"

"Wake up, my dear Zoro..."

Zoro's eyes widened in shock when suddenly a pair of lips leaned towards him, few inches before touching his own. He can't lift his head because both lips probably crushed into another, so the final option is stay where he is, since he can't pretend to be asleep anymore.

It's Ace's lips for Christ's sake.

"What the hell, Portgas…" Zoro muttered, as the freckled boy leaned closer, killing inches between them. Pair of oh so fake innocent pout met Zoro's eyes, and the green-haired boy sighed. "Okay whatever…"

Ace nodded slightly in satisfaction before finally brushed his lips against his best friend's, and Zoro returned the kiss, as he felt fingers tangled in this hair, gripping it softly. Zoro leaned and changing his position into sit, feeling Ace's lips a bit more before broke it. Then he heard a soft chuckle across the room.

"A nice thing to do after woke up, huh?" a calm voice cracked, revealing a tall adolescent who smiled, moving her sexy body from the door frame, walk towards the _lovey-dovey_ couple in her couch. "And, you guys had done that in my couch, my my…" she chuckled again, leaned herself in the back of the seat.

"It's not like that, Ro…" Ace grinned, "It's just a good morning kiss. He's bi, I'm gay, we're happy best friends!" the freckled boy broke into laugh.

"Yeah, Robin. It's not like we're lovely fluffy sex couple or something…" Zoro muttered, stand up and kissed Robin's cheek. "I love you…" he whispered to the raven haired girl, embrace Robin tightly.

"Ooooh~ I'm so jealous!" Ace suddenly cut with melodramatic attitude, "My eyes burned! My Zoro's cheating on me~" and he began to made a fake sobs.

"Cut it, Portgas…" Zoro chuckled, "I don't know since when I was claimed as yours, but I love you too motherfucker, don't worry."

Ace suddenly jumped and embraces the green haired boy, kissed his cheek and purring. "I never fuck my mother, Zo. I'm gay, remember?" he chuckled.

"Okay, sorry for interrupting, but can you guys see what time is it?" Robin said softly, "We're going to late on the first day of school if both of you still doing this lovey-dovey gay drama, aren't we?"

"OH SNAP!"

***

"Nee, Zo. Do you remember what happen last night?" Ace poked his best friend's shoulder as the younger boy's eyes concentrating to the street, racing with the time. Zoro's gorgeous pimped racing car's going around ninety miles per hour. The green haired boy taunted his eyebrows, didn't get where the question up to.

"Slightly…" he replied, broke his eyes from the street and looked to Ace, "What happened? Did I rape you or something?" he never gets the answer, though. Seconds after his sight tears from the street, Ace suddenly shrieked and Robin gasped.

"WATCH OUT!" they both said in unison.

"Wha— SHIT!" Zoro hits the brakes right before his black racing car got bumped into a cart filled with cabbages. Ace whimpered as his forehead smack the front glass, and Robin tried so hard to keep her body to not shot forward. She took deep breaths and leaned to the back seat as the car completely stopped.

"I'm sorry, miss. My fault!" Zoro said, smiled politely to a young woman that looked so freaked out that she might be died. Zoro handed a rose to the woman's hand, winked his left eye. The woman blushed a little, made Zoro grin. "Are you alright?"

The woman, who was blushing madly now, nodded quickly. Zoro smiled in satisfaction, leaned towards the woman, kissed her cheek lightly. "Sorry. I really like you but I gotta go now."

Ace waved, and Zoro hit the gas.

"Watch it, Zo. It was close…" Robin sighed, rub her temples lightly. Slight pain off ache suddenly crept into her head. She really hate the 'Oh-Shit-It's-Monday-We're-Going-To-Late!' euphoria that always happen every Monday morning, when Zoro drives like crazy to raced to school.

"Nee, Zoro! It's not the fucking way! Reverse you dumbass, you should turn right on that junction, not left!" Ace's voice snapped. Robin sighed again. Another bad thing she hates about the green haired infamous mischief prince is he's always got lost.

"Hurry up Zo! We're going to late for sure!" Ace snapped again, made Zoro hit the gas harder, made them going around ninety again.

Robin sighed for undefined-times this morning. Not again.

***

Sanji hummed cheerfully as he takes his steps to his new school. He just moved to Tokyo and wondered about his new high school and new people. Will it be nice like before in Paris or not, how the school is going, how the Japanese dressed in school, since there's no uniform in this high school, and the most excited thing is, he's moved to same school as his old-times best friend's. The blonde stopped, just about to broke a grin when he reaches the building when suddenly he heard voice like a vehicle that forced to stop.

"OUCH, ZORO IT'S HURT!"

Sanji frowned, a light whimper appear behind his back. The blonde turned around, expecting a man lied in the street, hit by the car or something. All that he sees is a green-haired boy apologizing to a freckled raven haired boy inside an expensive-looked car.

_Why the name sounds familiar?_

"YOU DID THIS TWICE THIS MORNING, ZORO IDIOT!"

The boy's voice leaked from the black gorgeous racing car, signing how much the noise inside the car. Sanji's visible eye—another one was covered with bangs—widened as he saw the green-haired boy, probably the one called 'Zoro', leaned forward, kissed the another kid's forehead.

Sanji's just couldn't believe that the handsome boy is gay.

WAIT! Sanji mentally yelled. He just admitted that a gay guy over there is handsome. Well, it's true, though. The short green hair tangles over his head just fitted him, his tanned skin and muscular body is perfect. He's definitely sexy. And the boy looked really familiar.

"Hey, what are you staring for?! Envy me!?" Sanji snapped from the trance when the freckled boy shouted, and the blonde swallowed. It's definitely for Sanji since the blonde really stared for minutes now. "Hell, are you deaf?! Well, at least move, pansy. You're blocking our fucking way! This isn't your private school!" the boy continued.

"Easy, Portgas…" Zoro sighed. "I don't feel like to go to Headmaster's room in first day we got back to school. I know he'd missed me, but not today…" Zoro smirked, leaned over his opened window. "Er, move— …please?"

But the blonde boy already marched into the school, looked pissed off.

***

"Bonjour! My name is Sanji Blackleg. Nice to meet you all~" the blonde introduce himself cheerfully, completely forgot about incident this morning for awhile when the teacher, a sexy late twenty woman, welcomed him. His visible eye turned into perfect pink heart shaped with perverted look to the older woman.

"Ah, it's nice Blackleg-san. Now… You can have your seat. It's next to Robin-chan…" the teacher exclaimed, "Now, Robin-chan, please stand up!"

"Yes miss."

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door, and the teacher giggled a little before gone. The class started to chirped when the teacher's head shot back into the class.

"Free homeroom class…" she mutters softly, blushed, and then gone again, her giggles can be heard along the hallway. And BANG! The class gone bad.

"Hey, you can't sit there," a bold exclamation comes, and with a light thud, a pair of legs was spread around the chair that should be Sanji's. "Don't even dare to get nearer to Ro, pansy asshole."

Sanji twitched, looking back a glaring at the boy. His eye widened when realizes who the boy is. The blonde shoved the legs, replied coldly, "I don't want have a fight with a fucking butt-sex faggot in my first day at new school."

"Coward!" the raven haired boy mocked lightly.

"Ace!" Robin hushed; her eyes glancing desperately to green haired boy that seated next to Ace, wanting some assistance. Her eyes narrowed when the boy staring back stoically, really looked don't care. "Zoro…!"

"Well, I don't see that Portgas needed any help… He can beat him in seconds…" Zoro replied, caressed Robin's shoulder. She still looked stubbornly with 'oh-please-Zoro-stop-him-or-Headmaster's-office-is-waiting-for-us' expression. Zoro grunted, stand up.

"Stop it, Blackleg," Zoro exhaled slowly, "He's not a faggot."

"He IS faggot! YOU ARE FAGGOT!" Sanji yelled.

The class suddenly so quite as everybody gathered around them.

"Meh, how dare he?!"

"What just he called Zoro-sama?"

"Tsche, idiot blondie. He doesn't even know who's talking to…"

The students stared to chattering behind Sanji's back, take steps closer to see what just happened. Some girls gasped, the boys gave him disgusted face. Sanji muttered cursed under his breath as he realized he's just said something really bad. The blonde mentally shook his head stubbornly. He's right. The Zoro and Ace guys are gay. They even maybe lovers, or sex partner or something.

Aren't them?

"Calm down guys," the green-haired boy sighed, forcing a smile. The class fall in silence, some girls screaming, take their cell as fast as possible, capture some photographs of Zoro. Sanji frowned. Is he that famous?

"Listen, Blackleg," Zoro leaned to Sanji, lower his voice, "First, I'm not a gay. Second, don't you dare call me faggot, the name is Roronoa Zoro. Third, don't ever call my friends faggot. He's got name," he exhaled, "Fourth, if you wanna survive, can you tried to be more polite towards us?"

_Roronoa Zoro._

"That Ace-guy started it!" Sanji yelled.

"Errr… I guess not…" Robin interrupted, her hands crossed in front of her chest. "It's you the one blocking the way at the first time… And we're almost late, or maybe the worst, got into the hospital, because of it." she coughed, "Because Zoro's car almost bumped into the wall if the brakes doesn't work well."

"And Portgas probably won't shout at you if you're not staring at our private things…" Zoro filled in, blushed lightly.

"What? What private things?" the girls screamed again, "Did you kissed Ace again, Zoro-sama?" they chirped happily. "Want to do that again? Please?"

Sanji gawked.

"Another fan service request, Ro?" Ace leaned closer to Zoro, brushed his fingers towards Zoro's cheek, "Nee, Zo. I love you…" he leaned closer, "I always do…" The girls went 'kya-kya'-ing, taking photographs as Zoro crush their lips together into hot kiss. Ace moaned when Zoro brushed his tongue against his lower lip, and the older open an entrance for him. They done french kiss for seconds, stopped after the fangirls gasped in amusement.

Ace smirked, cocked his head to Sanji. The blonde caught the expression in Ace's face as 'Envy me, I've got Zoro.' and Sanji couldn't help it. He's kind of jealous, and he really envies the raven haired boy.

Stepping closer, Sanji bought his right hand, slapping Zoro across his face. Zoro's obsidian eyes stared in blank expression as the blonde retreat out of the room.

_How dare you, Zoro. Why did you forget me?_


	2. Million Ways To Let Me Down

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda :D Fanfic made just for fun, not commercial use :D

**Wow, thanks for the reviews xDDD**

**Well, since there are some critics about Zoro's attitude, this is a fill chapter that hopefully will at least make you all understand why Zoro's like that. I know it's extremely OOC but this will last around some chapters before he backs to normal :-?**

**Also wanted to say a lot of thank you for Sei-chan for the conversation on CSA back then. DikaEve thread really inspiring me for this story :9**

**Oh! Oh! And I like Zoro-Robin pairing too, since I saw a OP movie with them together :DDD**

**Yaaay, thanks for the reviews and critics! /bows**

***

_You found a **million ways to let me down**  
So I'm not hurt when you're not around  
I was blind_

_Good Charlotte - The Truth_

***

"Zoro! I heard you're slapped by a new student?" an oh so innocent adolescent waved excitedly, jumped as he saw the green-haired figure walked inside the cafeteria.

"No need to yell, Luffy." Zoro said calmly, walk towards some tables, smiles politely when some girls greeted him and give him some boxes all the way. When he finally reached the spot he'd always seated in two years, he sighed, carefully drops the lunch packages into the table.

"Help me?"

Luffy's lips broke into a wide cheek to cheek after he heard Zoro's words. He sat impatiently when Zoro's picked some boxes, and then after he saw the older man nodded, he began to shoved to food into his bottomless pit called stomach.

"He's so weird, isn't he?" an orange haired girl laughed, reached to the nearest box. Zoro looked at him with questioning face, and the girl sighed softly, "The 'he' refers to the new student, oh dear ignorant prince…" she added.

"Not really. And Nami, I'm not a prince…" Zoro picked an octopus like sausage, "My Dad isn't a king, and my Mom isn't a queen…" he stared innocently, shoved the sausage to his mouth. Everybody in the table burst in laugh. "He—hey, what's so funny?" the green haired boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Here in this school, you called prince not because you're from royal family or something, buddy," Ace grinned, "It's because you're so damn fucking handsome!"

"'m not…" Zoro started to chew flower-shaped carrot.

"You're! You're kendo captain. You're smart. You're damn handsome. You're fucking sexy. You're hot!" Nami chirped; cover her mouth with fingers as she giggling.

"I'm not, Nami. Don't be so hyperbolic like that…" Zoro replied calmly, made everybody's jaw dropped. Robin chuckled, caressing the orange haired chick shoulder.

"Oh, you have no idea how many chicks and blokes that wanted got laid by you so bad, Zoro-koi. Don't be so low profile ignorant and get known the surrounding already," Ace chuckled, "HEY! Guess who is coming!" the raven chirped happily, poking Zoro's well-built tanned hand. Everybody in the table glancing over direction Ace's looking.

"That's the person that left this red mark on Zoro's face?" a long-nose boy laughed as his eyes followed the blonde figure, "Man, you never told that it's a chick."

"He's not, Usopp." Zoro replied stoically, bite a piece of handmade cookies.

"WHA—did you just say 'he'?! It's a bloke?" Usopp's eyes shot back to the blonde, "He's just so damn slim! And that hips? Man…"

Feeling a bit guilty, Zoro stand up and walks to the blonde. It must felt uneasy when you're in your first day of school and everybody talks shits about you behind your back. The green haired boy swallowed as the tapped the blonde's shoulder lightly. Zoro could see that the blonde frowned, his visible cerulean eye widened as it reflected Zoro's obsidian eyes.

"Hey," Zoro grinned nervously, "Sorry about Portgas' attitude, 'kay?" the green haired boy bowed slightly, "He's just don't like when another person crossed his territory. Well, something he claimed as his."

Sanji's eyebrow—Zoro almost can't hold his laughter when he realize the shape, but he managed to cover it with coughing—raised, a bit confused about the sudden nice of the boy attitude. The blonde shook his head a little.

"Well, I supposed to be the one who apologizing…" Sanji mumbled, "I nearly made three of you got to the hospital, I almost broke you car, I crossed your privacy and I slapped you," he dropped his head, staring to his black shoes.

"'s fine," Zoro laughed, "Ro was just being hyperbolic…"

Sanji could feel his cheeks began to flush with warm feeling. The sound of baritone laugh echoed in his ears, and his brain memorized it. Sanji jerked up his head when he felt warm rough palm brushing his hair lightly. Zoro did it. And the boy retreat with a polite smile. After few feets, Sanji sighed in disappointment.

***

The class groaned silently when whatever shit the history class lectured by a poker face nerd teacher, desperate clouds hung around every existence in the class. Except Robin. When a light thud suddenly sounded behind her, she looking back slightly and chuckled. Ace's head just dropped to the table and Zoro's snoring quietly in nearly same position of his chair mate. Deciding to not bothering both of her lifetime best friends, she continuing to pay attention to the lecture.

She glancing over her new chair mate a bit, well, since junior year she never got any since Ace always growled over them. The freckled boy growing up with she and Zoro, and he grew over protective to both of them. And his brother, Luffy. A smile formed in her face when she saw him staring at board with blank cloudy expression.

Took out her notebook and pen, she began to write.

'Anything bothering you, Blackleg-san?'

She poked the blonde slightly, passing her notebook. Sanji raised his curly eyebrow, looked at the note confusedly before he realized that there's a line of neat handwriting there. He smiled and took out his pen.

'Uh, nope, Robin-chan. What's up?'

He passed the notebook back to the girl.

'Well, I just assumed that something is not in right place since your face is kinda sad…'

Sanji's eye widened after read the message. How come the calm girl knows something was bothering him, well, since she never talks to him properly before. Sanji sighed softly, lost in his train of thoughts for awhile. He blushed slightly when an old memory flashed in front of him.

_Him. Green haired kid. Fireflies. Goodbye. Promise. _

'I'm fine, Robin-chan. Thanks for asking.'

Sanji handed the book, suddenly wants the school bell rang and he can get out from the adolescent next to him.

For first time, he felt not comfortable being with a girl.

***

"Hey, I hate this."

Nami gave out a laugh after heard her friend mumbling. She glanced to raven haired skinny boy that leaned lazily into the table, felt something is not right after she heard the younger boy sighed. She patted her used to be overjoyed hyperactive best friend, chuckled. It's really strange when Luffy isn't shouting so freely like he used to.

"I can't hold this anymore! Zoro has acting so weird since the beginning of last semester!" Luffy whined, "It's damn strange, he freaked me out!"

"Well," Robin sighed, "He's acting so stoic before because his past, correct?" She glanced to everybody around the table, which just gives a quite nod, "And, you know what happened around nine months ago, hm?" another quite nod.

"You seem to know everything, Robin," Nami smiled.

"Since he opened his eyes in the hospital from that damn accident, he talking so nice and calmly, and smiling that damn polite smile and everything!" Usopp gave out his opinion in one breath, inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Yeah, and he began to acting so damn nice to everyone!" Ace balled out his fist, "Shit, he kissed everybody who wants him and laughed freely like… LIKE LUFFY!" he began to freak out. "Even he kissed me back! It never happens how seductive my words are back then!"

"Well, isn't it nice to see him like that? Not being so antisocial and so on?" a little innocent brunette adolescent smiled, "It's nice to have everybody like us!"

"Yeah, Chopper, but he's weird!" Luffy began to whining again.

"Who's weird?" a calm baritone voice came out, make everybody stunned in their seat. The group suddenly felt a little guilt when the owner of the voice seated with them in the table. The adolescent keep his questioning face, wanted some answer.

"We're talking about yo—AAAA!" Luffy nearly answered, only to get a 7cm stiletto stomped him. The raven hyperactive raven slightly nodded after sees Nami glaring at him.

"Naaah, we're talking about Yoh Asakura, the protagonist of Shaman King anime, we just compared him with the manga one," Nami grinned nervously. Everybody rolled their eyes after heard the orange haired girl excuse, but gave out sigh of relief when Zoro just nodded slightly.

They keeping acting a bit uncomfortable for about half an hour, hoping the green haired boy didn't realize they action. The leaned to the chair in big relief after the kendo captain said that he must attended the club and walk away.

"SEE?" Nami sighed, "He never tore that polite smile for half an hour!"

"But he's sexy after all," Ace grinned. "I love both attitudes, anyway. His stoic form drives me nuts, his oh so nice form got me going jealousy crazy. But he's still hot." the boy giggled. The others just glared at him.

"Well, I guess the other side of Zo doesn't really bad, seconded to Ace," Robin said calmly, "I've known her since forever, so… I'm pretty happy with his friendly attitude." the adolescent raised his shoulder. She giggled a bit when remembered about the boy's attitude when they're still in junior year.

She closed her eyes for awhile, remembering how idiot the green-haired been, how she worried about him so much, and how the boy walk out from the dojo with pride on his face. Since then, many girls and some boys admire him, but only receive grunt and bad attitude. It's kinda interesting though for her, seeing the boy she felt save with in 180 degrees flipside attitude. Robin chuckled lightly.

***

"I'm home."

Sanji exclaimed softly, burst into his bedroom and locked the door. He glared to a frame that contains a picture of eight years old him with a green haired kid with around his age. They bruised in some spots but grinned mischievously in pride. The blonde sighed, closed his cerulean eyes. He re-memorized Zoro's laugh, comparing it with the one he remembered so long. A hurtful smile appears on his face when he realized that it's just the same all over time.

Both of them usually fight when met each other, but the fight always ends lightly.

He opened his eyes when realized there's trail of tears running in his cheeks. Sanji let out a sigh again, not bothering the increasing wetness in his cheeks. He hates to be this weak; he always hated to be a whiny bitch that cry over a man instead of woman.

He doesn't even know why the scenes over the day made him so pissed off.

First he was dreaming of so melodramatic scene of homecoming best friend, then the one he longed to see the most kissed a guy's forehead and in the class the same couple involved in fan service hot kissing thing thanks to the faggot freckled boy and those fan girls. After the best friend came and apologizing for his lover's attitude. And he envies the lover too. He even ignored such a beautiful lady next to him.

Sanji stared down at the photo frame, his tears dropped to the glass, made the little Sanji in the picture looks like crying with him.


End file.
